User talk:Absolwish
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Arrancar109 18:13, 23 October 2011 (UTC) Images Do not use the "Upload a newer version" feature to upload a brand new image. We do not allow that here. If you want to upload a new image, then upload it as a new image altogether; otherwise your upload will just be reverted and deleted. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sheesh don't freak out man. The only reason an image would be deleted would be if it broke with policy, such as either of the following reasons: 1) It did not possess Fair Use Rationale and/or Licensing (most likely) 2) It was way too similar to another image already posted, and of equal or inferior quality to boot Those are the reasons I have witnessed an admin delete an image. Other reasons include uploading a "File:_________" instead of the more proper "Image:________", and what Arrancar said up above. Please familiarize yourself with our Image Policy so that this sort of thing does not occur again. Thank you. :Also, you have to make sure the image is put into use, whether if it's on an article or if it's on a user page. Images will not be deleted if they are in use. However, if you intend to put any images on an article, in addition to having a Fair Use Rationale and proper Licensing information, you must also make sure you follow our Image Policy. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) The images you are uploading contribute nothing to our site and will serve no purpose here!! Check out our Image Policies if you want to know the rules regarding images!! Thus far, your images are pointless and do nothing to improve our site!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC)